Pieza clave
by Anik Yoru
Summary: El equipo de Teiko se desmorona poco a poco alrededor de Kuroko y éste siente como si su último pilar, Akashi, fuera a desaparecer también. [AkaKuro Week] [Teiko AkaKuro Day]


Holi~

No tengo nada que decir hoy, creo.

 **Disclaimer** : KnB y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki❤

* * *

 **Pieza clave**

La práctica no había terminado tarde ese día y el sol apenas comenzaba su descenso cuando Kuroko llegó a la estación del tren para irse a casa; suspiró por enésima vez mientras se preguntaba cuándo exactamente Teiko había dejado de ser su más grande sueño. Aomine no había ido a entrenar… de nuevo. Con ese día ya era una semana entera que no se aparecía por el gimnasio y la tensión podía sentirse cada vez más cortante; esta vez Murasakibara había peleado con Midorima y ambos se fueron sin mirar al otro, tras eso Akashi decidió terminar la práctica temprano.

El tren llegó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y se apresuró a buscar un asiento junto a la ventana. Gran error. Normalmente le gustaba ver el paisaje y a las personas mientras viajaba en tren, pero, de nuevo, hoy había terminado más temprano y el sol aún resplandecía de ese lado, dándole de lleno en la cara.

-Qué maravilloso día- murmuró irónico mientras cerraba los ojos.

-o-o-

-o-o-

Kuroko comenzaba a creer que todo ese día sería un error tras otro. En cuanto cerró los ojos se arrulló con el calor y el vaivén del tren, unos minutos después apenas podía entreabrir los ojos sin que el cansancio volviera a ganar terreno y le hiciera cerrarlos de nuevo. Además, sentía que se sofocaba con cada segundo que pasaba en ese asiento y que se cocía vivo con el sol; eso sin mencionar que el sueño ya lo estaba haciendo alucinar malteadas de vainilla que cruzaban las aceras.

-Voy a morir-balbuceó.

-No en mi presencia, por favor, Kuroko- dijo una voz mientras el peliceleste sentía que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con Akashi mirándolo fijamente con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, como si acabara de contar el chiste más divertido. _Hasta los Akashi-kun de mis alucinaciones son malos haciendo bromas._

-Pareces una malteada- fue lo que finalmente salió de su boca- una de fresa, pero… Me gustan las malteadas de fresa.

La cara de Akashi era todo un poema, uno de extrañeza y perplejidad. Inmediatamente dirigió su mano a la frente del más bajo.

-¿Kuroko? ¿Bebiste algo raro?

-Mis favoritas son las de vainilla, pero por ti haría una excepción- continuó el otro, ignorándolo.

-Ajá, aléjate de ahí, estás hirviendo- murmuró mientras lo atraía hacia sí.

Kuroko acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, antes de que el primero hablara de nuevo.

-Akashi-kun, ¿te irás también?

El otro simplemente le regresó la mirada, sin saber a qué se refería.

-Como Aomine-kun…

Akashi abrazó por los hombros a Kuroko y le acarició suavemente el brazo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la del peliceleste.

-No - fue todo lo que dijo.

-Lo harás. El tú real, quiero decir. Es mi culpa, es imposible que los demás confíen en mí- contestó, un poco más despierto que antes, pero aún aturdido.

El pelirrojo lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sin acabar de comprenderlo, pero aun así se inclinó y rozó suavemente sus labios en la frente del otro.

-Kuroko, todos los días te confío lo más importante. Lo tienes sólo tú y no se lo daría a nadie más.

El tren se detuvo y Akashi se levantó de su asiento, acomodando a Kuroko en él para mantenerlo lejos del sol.

-Si Aomine se fue, él es el idiota; si yo lo hiciera, también lo sería. Eres la persona más increíble que conozco- susurró mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y lo ponía en la mano del peliceleste- Eres mi victoria; siempre serás lo más importante para mí, recuérdalo.

Se despidió con un último beso en la frente y Kuroko lo sintió alejarse. La última llamada de la estación resonó por el vagón y lo sacó del poco aturdimiento que aún tenía; miró hacia abajo y vio en su mano una pieza de shogi: El rey, la pieza más importante. Escuchó las puertas cerrarse y se apresuró a ver por la ventana cuando el tren volvía a ponerse en movimiento. Fue sólo por un par de segundos, pero Kuroko alcanzó a distinguir el particular cabello rojo entre la multitud de la estación. Poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de que quizás Akashi no había sido una alucinación y se sonrojó recordando todo lo que le había dicho y lo que había sucedido.

Miró al Rey durante el resto del trayecto y cuando finalmente llegó a su parada, guardó la pieza en su bolsillo, acariciándola de cuando en cuando y tratando de no verse demasiado idiota por la sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Esto no tuvo nada que ver con que hoy me venía asando en el camión, para nada(?)

Ignoremos el hecho de que eventualmente vendrá Bokushi a arruinarlo todo (Boku, te amo, pero sí te pasaste, wn) y quedémonos con este bonito Akashi todo precioso y sweetie(?)

Por cierto, no sé por qué siempre escribo cosas depre en el Día 5, se supone que el arco de Teiko es mi favorito y siempre lo hago súper angst x'DD en fin.

Gracias por leer C:~

❤❤❤❤❤❤FELIZ TEIKO AKAKURO DAY ❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
